1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a push-action door release device and, in particular, with a push-action door release device which is well suited for installation on an existing door, such as a storm door or screen door, having a lever-type handle.
2. Related Art
Doors which have latches that are operated by a push-bar mechanism are, of course, well known in the art. Such push-bar mechanisms employ a linkage which extends into the core of the door and is operatively connected to the latch mechanism to withdraw the bolt or striker from the striker plate contained in the doorjamb. Push-bar opening devices are usually found on the interior side of doors in public places such as theaters, museums, etc., because they permit rapid opening of the door by simply pushing against a bar which opens the latch, thereby enabling a continuation of the pushing action to open the door. The push bars may be mounted for downwardly pivoting travel, with the bar remaining parallel to the interior side of the door, or for horizontal travel. Either arrangement enables opening the door by pushing the bar with the hands or by simply leaning or pushing against the bar with the arm, torso, etc. This facilitates opening the door in an emergency situation, as the door can be opened simply by the press of people against it, and also facilitates opening the door when a person""s hands are disabled or occupied, e.g., by carrying parcels.
The present invention is concerned with a pivotable push-action door release device which, in response to pressure imposed on it, will actuate a lever-type handle of a door, and which does not require the installation of a linkage into the core of the door, thereby facilitating and simplifying addition of the device to existing doors, especially by homeowners.
More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a push-action door release device which is of simple and relatively inexpensive construction, and to a method by which it may readily be mounted to the interior of any door having a lever-type handle. Once installed, the door release device of the present invention enables operation of the door handle to withdraw the striker (bolt) of the door from the striker plate in the door jamb by simply pushing on the door release device with the hand, elbow, arm, torso, etc. In this way, the door may readily be opened in a hands-free mode, that is, the handle may be operated to open the door without the use of a person""s hands to manipulate the handle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a push-action door release device which comprises a pivot bar having first and second opposite ends. The first end of the pivot bar is pivotably connectable to a first mounting bracket by a first removable pivot pin, and the second end of the pivot bar is pivotably connectable to a second mounting bracket by a second removable pivot pin. The mounting brackets are dimensioned and configured to be secured to a door having a latch handle to position the pivot bar substantially parallel to the door with one end of the pivot bar disposed adjacent to the latch handle and unpinned from its associated mounting bracket to constitute that end as the active end of the pivot bar. The other end of the pivot bar is connected by its associated pivot pin to its associated mounting bracket to constitute that end as the fixed end of the pivot bar. The mounting brackets are further configured to define an operational travel path of the active end of the pivot bar within its associated mounting bracket between a neutral position and a handle release position. The release device as a whole is dimensioned and configured to engage and operate the latch handle of such door when the active end of the pivot bar is caused to travel along its operational travel path to its handle release position by pivoting the fixed end of the pivot bar about its associated pivot pin.
Other aspects of the invention provide one or more of the following features, alone or in combination. The pivot bar may have an actuator extending transversely therefrom, the actuator being dimensioned and configured to engage and operate the latch handle upon arrival of the active end of the pivot bar at its handle release position; a push plate may be attached to the pivot bar and extend transversely thereof; at least the actuator may be selectively mountable adjacent to either end of the pivot bar; and both the actuator and the push plate may be selectively mountable in at least two different positions axially along the pivot bar.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the pivot bar may have at least two sets of mounting formations for each of the push plate and actuator, the two sets of mounting formations being located on opposite transverse sides of the pivot bar. One set of mounting formations is axially positioned along the pivot bar whereby to locate the push plate and actuator to accommodate a right-hand-opening door, and the other set of mounting formations is axially positioned along the pivot bar whereby to locate the push plate and actuator to accommodate a left-hand-opening door.
A related aspect of the present invention provides that the mounting formations are holes dimensioned and configured to receive removable fasteners to removably secure the push plate and actuator to the pivot bar.
In accordance with a method aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for securing to a door equipped with a latch handle a door release device comprised of a pivot bar having first and second opposite ends, with the first end of the pivot bar connected to a first mounting bracket by a first removable pivot pin, and the second end of the pivot bar connected to a second mounting bracket by a second removable pivot pin. The method comprises the following steps: (a) securing the device to a door having a latch handle to position the pivot bar substantially parallel to the door with one end of the pivot bar disposed adjacent to the latch handle to constitute that end as the active end of the pivot bar, and the other end as the fixed end of the pivot bar; and (b) removing the pivot pin from the mounting bracket at the active end of the pivot bar. This serves to free the active end to travel along an operational travel path within its associated mounting bracket between a neutral position and a latch handle release position, when the pivot bar is pivoted about its fixed end.
Another method aspect of the invention provides that the pivot bar further comprises at least two sets of actuator mounting formations, e.g., holes to receive fasteners such as screws, the respective sets of mounting formations being located adjacent respective opposite ends of the pivot bar, the method further comprising mounting the actuator on the set of actuator mounting formations adjacent the active end of the pivot bar.
In another method aspect, at least two of the respective sets of actuator mounting formations are located on diametrically opposite sides of the pivot bar and the method further comprises positioning the pivot bar relative to such door so that the set of mounting formations on which the actuator is to be mounted faces outwardly away from the door.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.